Alchemy
by TygTag
Summary: Bay reacts to Emmet saying that he can't just be friends.


**Alchemy**

TygTag

Don't own anything. Just playing around.

Bay reacts to Emmet saying that he can't just be friends.

The following is a key to figure out conversations.

"**Speaking and Signing"**

"Speaking with no signing"

"**Signing with no speaking"**

#

_If I were a master of alchemy, I'd change everything; I'd make all the broken things beautiful_

_Especially the way we left it – If only we could go back – maybe we could change it _

_Fix this single mistake – Maybe that would save it – Turn this ship around – It's headed for the falls_

_But it's all been said and done..._

#

Her world had suddenly crashed down around her and Bay Kennish found it very difficult to breathe. Thoughts began to rapidly race through her mind as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Emmett Bledsoe had just effectively walked out of her life, quite possibly for good.

She knew that Emmett was still in love with her and wanted them to begin again and for a long time she was very resistant to the idea. The fact that he had laid down with Simone Sinclair was something that had haunted her all summer long. Although she had put up a brave front, she felt she hadn't fooled anyone let alone herself. Emmett had consumed her every thought during her three months away.

Alex had been a very poor attempt at moving on.

However, after returning from her summer escape she was faced with the very same problems she had so desperately tried to run away from. She was still switched at birth and she was still very much in love with Emmett Bledsoe, who just happened to be the same boy who had cheated on her and shattered her very fragile heart.

His apology was moving and touching and something that had resonated deeply with her. Her love of street art and the fact that the last time Emmett had attempted any had cost him his most prized possession was not lost on her. It did was it was supposed to do – it got her attention and to be perfectly honest he'd had it ever since. After that there was simply no ignoring the fact Emmett Bledsoe was firmly implanted in her life and basically had been ever since the discovery of the switch and their meeting.

Somehow Bay found herself behind the wheel of her car and after getting the beast started she began to drive rather aimlessly, still very much lost in thought.

After having to confront and deal with the fact that Emmett wasn't going anywhere, Bay had found herself once again gravitating towards his presence just like the first time. There was just something about the boy that called to Bay and it seemed the feelings were very much mutual.

The two of them just seemed to fit.

Bay had been truthful that their separation was no longer about Simone. In truth it was because Bay was deathly afraid to leave her heart bare one more time, especially to someone who had so callously trounced on it in the past.

Yes, the other facts rang true as well. It was difficult starting a new school and being completely immersed in a language she only partially understood. It also didn't help matters that some of the student population wasn't too thrilled that she was hearing either.

So when confronted and it was time for the fight or flight response – Bay made the decision to run and as fast as she could.

Although the thought never occurred to her that she would lose Emmett in the process.

Being with Emmett in an actual relationship was much too dangerous for her to risk again but being his friend, having him as a constant in her life – well that was safe. It was something she could handle and actually craved.

However, Emmett suddenly changed the rules of the game and suddenly Bay was faced with a new reality of no Emmett whatsoever.

That was unacceptable.

That was how Bay found herself parked outside the Bledsoe residence at eleven at night.

That was how Bay found herself hesitantly pressing the doorbell to the Bledsoe residence.

"**Bay, is everyone okay!?**" Melody asked, rather surprised to find an upset looking Bay on her doorstep so late at night.

"**Hey, Melody; I am so sorry to be bothering you so late but I really need to speak to Emmett. I promise not to keep him long – it's just really important, please**." Bay asked pleadingly, signing what she could.

Melody couldn't help but take in the poor girl's state. Bay was usually so put together and seemed so confident. She knew very well that her son was still very much in love with the girl on her doorstep, she also knew that Bay had been keeping her son at arm's length. Call it mother's intuition but Melody had a feeling that there had been a major shift in their relationship once again.

Emmett had come home so morose looking; it was almost as if it was the aftermath of prom all over again. He had all but locked himself in his room after homework and dinner were done.

It was with that thought, Melody waved the girl inside and directed her to Emmett's room.

Melody then made a mental note to check on them if they didn't turn up in about an hour.

Bay cautiously made her way down the hall toward Emmett's room, she was thankful the occupants of the house were deaf because her heart was pounding so loudly it was thundering in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she gently opened the door to Emmett's room and stuck a hand in and waved it before stepping into the room fully.

Emmett, who had been reclined on his bed, shot up feeling rather stunned. Bay Kennish was standing in his bedroom, at eleven p.m. on a school night. The same night where he said he couldn't be around her anymore.

Hope bloomed in his chest but he quickly quelled the feeling, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

"**I need to talk to you and I need you to not interrupt me, because I'm not sure I'll be able to get through it all a second time.**" Bay said, looking at him expectantly.

Emmett merely nodded a bit dumbly in response.

"**When you cheated on me, you broke my heart. You broke me, us. I was so **_**angry**_** with you for so long that I didn't think you'd make me feel anything else but that. But as time went on I couldn't help but feel anything but sad. I loved you Emmett, with the switch and the drama going on in both our homes – well you became my whole world**." Bay said emphatically, as her eyes began to gloss over with tears.

Emmett stood up then and began to reach for her; however Bay shook her head in response and began to push forward once more.

"**Then I came back from the summer away and you wanted me back and that honestly was the last thing that I wanted. I didn't think I could get past what had happened but the more you were around and the more we began to rebuild our relationship I once again found myself as your friend. I never thought we'd get back to that and I was so happy when I turned around one day and you were my friend again**." She said with a watery smile.

Emmett couldn't help but smile in response.

"**So when you walked away from me today… I suddenly couldn't breathe. The thought of you not in my life terrifies me Emmett –** "Bay looked very lost for a moment and suddenly began to cry in earnest.

It was then Emmett could no longer help himself, he took two large steps forward and pulled Bay into his arms. He then pressed his cheek to the top of her head and just wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Bay then took a deep breath and pulled back from the comfort of the embrace.

"**I don't know how I'm going to handle it and I'm telling you now that I'm terrified but I **_**do**_** love you and I **_**do**_** want to be with you…**" She said with an unsure smile.

Emmett couldn't help but let out a silent laugh in response. He then moved to cup her cheeks and leaned down to gently press a kiss to her lips.

"**I love you, Bay Kennish and I want nothing more than to be with you. The rest we'll work it out. I promise**."

#

About an hour later, Melody quietly crept up to her son's room and poked her head in the door. She couldn't help the small happy smile that curled on her lips at the sight of her son sprawled out on his bed with Bay curled up on his chest. Emmett clutching Bay tightly, as if afraid she'd disappear and Bay with the stain of tears still on her cheeks.

The two of them suddenly looked impossibly young to her.

She shook her head in response and pulled out her phone to send Regina a text, letting her know Bay's whereabouts and what was clearly a reconciliation between Bay and her son.

Sleepovers like tonight would _not_ be allowed to be a regular thing, she thought to herself. However, for tonight she would allow them their night together.

She never thought she'd see the day where her son was with a hearing girl but surprisingly the two of them just seem to fit.

The two were clearly better together than apart.

#

_I know we can't go back – Maybe we can't change it – Every single mistake they were all worth making_

_I'd do it all again for the heart before the fall – When it's all said and done…_

#

#

This was something that had been rattling around in my head since the last episode. Bay looked so devastated when Emmett walked away from her. I still can't believe she didn't run after him. The two of them so clearly want to be together but Bay to me does just seems deathly afraid to take the leap again. So I had her go for it here.

This hasn't been beta read, so please forgive any errors.

I probably won't add to this but you never know.


End file.
